


Color

by accidentallybroken



Category: Original Work
Genre: Musicians, synthesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 09:28:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6848902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentallybroken/pseuds/accidentallybroken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This makes absolutely no sense, and I am very sorry.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Color

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MyChemicalRomance16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyChemicalRomance16/gifts).



> This makes absolutely no sense, and I am very sorry.

      Jesse knew what he felt.

      Bravery was bright lights at night, red, high notes, faces lifted to the sky.

      Sadness was soft, purple, grey, small people in small rooms, pianos, quiet.

      Happiness was sometimes almost the same as bravery. High notes, red, dancing alone in the middle of the street.

      Sometimes it was soft blues and greens, holding hands with a friend, soft rain falling on your uplifted face. Sometimes there was small amounts of grey too.

      It was funny how sometimes happiness was so close to sadness.

      Fear was dimly lit corridors deep underground, hiding, and dim orange.

      Jesse hated the emotions that set him apart. No one else seemed to feel this way, see the colors and hear the sounds that he had always known were emotions. He knew the emotions were the same, so why were they so different?

     When he played his songs, he could see the colors that went with it, even if no one else could. 

    He didn't think anyone would understand what he felt, so he kept quiet about it. 

     He saw less red than he used to.

   


End file.
